Order of the Emperor Resplendent
The Order of the Emperor Resplendent is one of the many Orders Militant of the Adepta Sororitas, known also as the Sisters of Battle. this Order was founded in honour of Saint Sabbat by an unknown Ecclesiarch in the 38th Millennium. Although Founded at the same time as the more famous Orders, they have never reached the same level of fame or size as the more celebrated Orders, they have, nevertheless, continuously served the Emperor faithfully for over three thousand years. They are known for possessing large numbers of Sisters Repentia. Their Patron Saint is Saint Sabbat and their Founding Cannoness is Sister Blanka. History The Order of the Emperor Resplendent are a Minor Orders Militant that is based in the Convent Prioris on Holy Terra itself, like all Adepta Sororitas Orders they are ruled by an extraordinary faith in the Emperor but the Order of the Emperor Resplendent take this to an even more extreme level and hold themselves to incredibly high standard and they will find fault where none exists. Because of this they have a huge number of Sisters Repentia and even Penitent Engine's. All of the Sisters of the Order will at some Point claim that they have failed the Emperor in some way and willingly place themselves in the Ranks of the Sisters Repentia, until they believe they have atoned for their often non-existent trangession, some will fail to find this peace and will be placed into a Penitent Engine. The Order has dispatched Companies of Sisters across the Galaxy to face the Emperors Foes and have faced everything, from Heretics to Tau and have never been found wanting. Battle Doctrine The Order of the Emperor Resplendent follow the pattern set down by the first Adepta Sororitas and are able to participate in any type of conflict that they may be called upon to undertake. Larger numbers of Repentia often cause the Order to be Deployed in the Vanguard more often than is normal and as such they take larger casualties than most other Orders, but the constant supply of new Sisters ensures numbers tend to remain at a steady level. Numbers As one of the Smaller Orders they have far less Numbers than the more Famed Orders and although exact Numbers are not Known they are believed to number aproximately 7,000 but that is likely to fluctuate significantly due the Orders assault bias. Notable Campaigns The Centurion War (931-954.M41) - When the traitorous Archmagos Atilla turned from the Emperors light the Sisters of the Order responded as soon as they were able, deploying 11 full companies to the fighting but it cost them dearly, over 700 Sisters fell during the campaign but total victory was achieved and Atilla and his followers were broken in a final battle in the Iterium System. The Sisters of the Order gained great respect for their actions, especially during the Battle of Tyrex where they held the line for over 3 Hours against a horde of Cultists for the loss of 194 Sisters and when the War finally ended they returned to the Convent Prioris with great honor. The Teutoberg War (100.M42)- In the aftermath of the Great Rift many worlds fell to infighting and anarchy as insurrections and outright rebellion swept across the Galaxy, the system of Teutoberg fell to rebellion in 099.M42 and the call was sent, the Adepta Sororitas Order of the Emperor Resplendent responded in kind along with four Chapters of Astartes and 14 Regiments of the Astra Militarum. The Order sent seven whole companies of Battle-Sisters to assist the beleaguered system. In one notable incident during the brutal campaign, the Order found themselves fighting alongside the the Astra Militarum on Teutoburg VI as well as the notorious Charnel Brethren, Flesh Rippers Space Marine Chapters, who had appeared and joined the war. Also serving were the Skull Reapers and Corvus Legion Chapters. The Blood Reaver Erhlen denied Canoness Anastasia any tactical counsel whatsoever and even refused to meet with her. Talks between the two Imperial forces was conducted by the Captain of the 6th Company of the Charnel Brethren, Blood Captain Gideon. After nearly 2 century's leading her Sisters to war, occasionally alongside Space Marine Chapters, this treatment came as no surprise. But the Order's main grievance was with the way the 2 of the Chapter's conducted themselves during the ensuing battle. The Battle-Sisters struck the massive Traitor army as it changed positions from shelling the main Defences of Gaius City, to occupying the settlement. Battered by three days' bombardment, the loyalist population of Gaius City had dug underground and, under the careful ministrations of the Order's Sisters Superior and the Sergeants of the Astra Militarum, were determined to form an ad hoc militia to defend their homes, alongside them stood the Adeptus Sororitas and 8 full regiments of the Astra Militarum. The Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren launched their attack on the Traitor column when it was approximately one Imperial mile from Gaius City and, hitting the Traitors in the rear and flanks, they drove the disorganised enemy into the Battle-Sisters' and Guardsmens' waiting guns. Caught between Battle-Sisters and Space Marines, thousands were slaughtered, with the survivors mounting their vehicles to escape with all haste. The Sisters first noticed something was very wrong when the Traitors began pouring towards the Imperial line. Cannoness Anastasia saw in the faces of the soldiers, absolute terror, and they displayed no fear of the massed guns of the Imperial Forces, only a desire get away from the Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren, who apparently driven mad by some kind of battle-frenzy, crashed into the Traitors rear ranks, just as the first soldiers reached the loyalist Astra Militarum's lines. The crazed Space Marines fell upon the Traitors in an orgy of bloodletting. Many Astartes had removed their helmets, and eschewing the use of pistols and other ranged weapons, set about the soldiers with chainsword, chain-axe, combat knife and even their own teeth. Cannoness Anastasia witnessed in mute horror, Astartes ripping out the throats of men with their bared teeth. The raw fury and love of carnage she saw in their faces, as they literally tore the enemy apart, made her shudder in fear. The traitor forces were annihilated within minutes of the Space Marines' brutal attack, but the small number of the enemy were simply not enough for the Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren, who by now seemed to have been driven into a fever pitch of absolute bloodlust. With no more traitors for them to butcher, they scrambled over the breastworks of the Astra Militarum and Militia and smashed into their line. Properly driven into a true battle frenzy now, the Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren performed acts of the most debauched nature, in the name of violence.Every guardsmen they found, fell beneath their blades. Even though they were allies, none were spared by the Marines crazed attack, Men, women and youths, all fell beneath their blades. The old, the infirm, none were spared the Marines crazed attack. The Canoness later reported that she had personally witnessed cannibalistic acts committed by the frenzied Marines. She ordered a hasty withdrawal of her Sisters from the Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren with all haste, before they reached their positions. The Canoness later reported the incident to the Inquisition. Her report stated that both the Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren were unstable beyond redemption and that they were not fit for duty anywhere within their mighty Imperium. The Canononess firmly believed that it was evident that the Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren had devolved far beyond any point reached by a loyalist Chapter and requested their immediate destruction. The Corvus Legion and Skull Reapers were spared a request for their destruction. The current whereabouts and operational activities of the Flesh Rippers remain unknown but reports from the fringes of Imperial Space have begun filtering back of excessive casualties in tactic-less displays of horde warfare and their are even reports that the Flesh Rippers' Imperial allies have sometimes become subject to the Flesh Rippers' fury even as as world after world falls to their savage berserker fury. The Corvus Legion and Skull Reapers were spared a request for their destruction. The last known sighting of these four Space Marine Chapters was made by an Explorator augury-beacon, which marked them tacking course through the Warp towards the Segmentum Obscurus. The current whereabouts and operational activities of the Charnel Brethren remain unknown. Notable Members *'Sister Blanka' - The very first Canoness of the Order, she was killed some 90 Years after the Orders Founding *'Canoness Anastasia' - The Current Canoness of the Order, she, like many in her Order is a former Sister Repentia, during her service she has proven to be a highly skilled tactician and has devised many plans that take advantage of her Orders Assault Units. Notable Quotes By: Feel free to add your own About: Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Adepta Sororitas Orders Category:Imperium Category:Michael50